


Taking a bullet

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Silly, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena hadn't meant to blurt it out in the middle of a hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. This was meant to be a lot more serious but it took on a life on it's own.

"Why did you do that?" Elena was sounding pretty pissed, which was never a good thing and didn’t bode well for him. Too bad he couldn’t very well run away from this. Of course if anyone would ask he would _insist_ that he did not run from his problems… except for how he did not under any circumstances thought too hard about what feelings he harbored for his brother and his wife..

"Well, there was a gun, it was aimed at you. It just happened." Sam answered wearily. His hand was resting on the hospital issued blanket, right over his bandaged middle where the bullet had caught him. Nothing too life-threatening, fortunately and he did start to grow tired of reminding both Elena and Nate of that fact.

“You could have just pushed me out of the way.” There was a furrow on Elena’s forehead, between her brows that Sam would have liked to smooth away with his thumb. Too bad she sat too far away and Sam was too tired and loopy to reach out and at least take her hand. Sam felt like giggling. His head felt like cotton, which made it all the harder to argue with Elena. Not that it was ever _easy_ to argue with Elena.

"I didn't want to see Nathan's face when I'd have to tell him that you have been shot and I didn't do anything to stop it." It spilled out of him whether he liked it or not. Sometimes he really hated the effect heavy sedation could have on a person’s mind. Besides, there hadn’t been a whole lot of _thinking_ going on when he had jumped in front of Elena. He had seen the gun, it had been aimed at a person he held dear… Instinct had simply taken over. 

Elena’s voice sounded sad when she spoke next. "He couldn't live without you either. Do you think I want to tell him that his brother died for me?" Sam looked at her and reached out his hand. She took it, feeling tiny in his, fragile. The bullet could have easily killed her. 

"He lived 15 years without me. He could do it again." Sam said quietly and saw Elena tense. It was like a dark cloud passed over her face but she didn’t remove her hand from his, if anything she only held on tighter. The legs of the chair scrapped over the linoleum floor (Sam didn’t want to admit how glad he was to be in a real hospital this time.) when she scooted closer until her knees were resting against the mattress of the bed Sam was lying upon. Then her other hand stroked over his forehead and through his hair. Sam closed his eyes with a small sigh. The touch was gentle, felt nice. Suddenly he felt so tired and his damn side hurt again. 

"Don't be a dumbass." Elena whispered and kissed his forehead. Sam left his eyes closed, just enjoyed her scent from up close and tried not to feel like a freak. Just this once.  
Then her lips slid down over his temple, his cheek and came to rest on his lips. Sam only realized too late that he should have flinched, should have _pulled away_ , done anything but enjoy it the way he did, but by then Elena had sat back in her chair. When Sam cracked his eyes open to look at her in shock and confusion, there was a slight smile on her place, warmth in her eyes.

“Elena… what?” he mumbled. His mind was blank, which wasn’t helping in constructing an argument on how bad of an idea this was, whatever she had been thinking.

Elena bit her lip, a rose tint colored her cheeks. “When we’re back home, we should have a talk.” She said and Sam groaned. Hastily she added: “It’s not a bad talk! I promise.”

“That never bodes well.” Sam gestured with a hand. “That was the worst possible thing you could have said.” He laughed slightly and Elena joined in, squeezed his hand.

“It’s just, Nate and I have noticed how you look at us.” She said.

Sam couldn’t tell what kind of expression was on his face but he could _feel_ himself paling. The noise of the door opening and closing only barely penetrated the haze of _coldfeardread_ clouding his head. 

“Hey, Sam, everything alright?” Nathan asked and just a blink of an eye later he was on Sam’s other side and Sam’s remaining hand was caught as well. 

“I’m sorry, Nate. I sort of may have started to talk about the thing we discussed.” Elena sounded sheepish and Sam could finally draw a breath again.

“The thing? _The thing you discussed_?” If it had happened to anyone else Sam might have found it at least a little funny how hysterical his voice sounded.

Two sets of worried eyes looked at him and if Sam could have moved a little better, he would have tried to jump out of the bed and right out of the door but as he was only wearing a flimsy hospital gown and there was an IV in his arm there was no way he wouldn’t have simply landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

“I- We wanted to ask you to join us.” Nathan’s face changed into bewildered and out of the corner of his eyes Sam could see Elena roll his eyes and put a palm over her face.

“We weren’t really at that part, yet.” Sam could hear her say quietly before they both lapsed into silence. He had seen Nathan turn red like this a couple of times, the last time had been when he had walked in on him and Elena getting naughty on the couch. Sam felt his own mouth work but no sound came out.

For a while they just sat in awkward silence, but neither let go of Sam’s hand.

“So,” Sam drew out the word. His own face was flushed, he was sure of it. In turn he looked at Elena and Nathan, both were looking at each other in the way of silent communication that a lot of couples seemed to develop after a while. They turned their gazes on him. “You two” he wiggled their hands a little and smiles broke over their expressions “want to ask me to join you? As in, in your bed?” he meant to have it come out as a statement but he couldn’t help how his voice went up in a question at the end. It was just too impossible.  
“You’re right, we really should discuss this at your house. That’s why we should get the doctors to release me right now.” He made to get up and suddenly his hands were free again and two sets of hands were pushing him back against the bed. His laughter turned to wheezing as it pulled at the bullet wound, but the hands on his chest felt nice.

“Jesus, Sam.” Nathan said and his palm slid up to the side of Sam’s neck. “Stop hurting yourself.”

“Just kidding.” Sam reassured them with a wink and they both rolled their eyes. He held onto the wrist of either of them, enjoyed how close they were, leaning over him before Nate leaned down and kissed him as well, quickly, softly, and Elena smiled at them both.

Both of them took a seat at the edge of his mattress, making him wobble slightly when the mattress shifted under him. 

“We weren’t just talking about our bed.” Elena finally said after a while. Her grip tightened on his hand when Sam reflexively tried to pull away. 

“She’s right.” Nathan added when Sam stared at her in in-comprehension. “We want to be in a relationship with you.”

Sam felt his jaw work but the only thing he managed to say after a while was: “Are you asking me out on a date?” His head still felt like cotton, refusing to process anything beyond _Nate and Elena want me_. 

Nathan chuckled before kissing the back of Sam’s hand, eyes crinkling. “That, too.” He said. “Look, we’ll discuss this, us, when you’re back home, alright?” he added and Sam was momentarily distracted by Elena kissing him again. He was getting more kisses today then in the last couple of months combined. It was confusing his poor drug-addled brain.

“Yeah.” He finally said. 

Nathan leaned close again while Elena returned to her seat.”And if you ever _think_ I could live without you again you have another thing coming.” He growled.

“What? Are you going to spank me?” Sam couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Nor the way that Nathan returned to his seat with a smug smile on his lips. He hadn’t even kissed him again.

“Maybe I will.” Nathan said easily and Sam stared at him. From his other side he could hear Elena laugh. His belly did something funny in that it clenched in sudden _arousal_ at the thought It was a little surprising to say the least, but this day was full of surprises anyway.

 _They want me, too_ , he thought happily, before closing his eyes. Before he fell asleep he felt Elena’s toes nudge his side and Nathan’s hand on his forehead. 

Sam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks out of the hospital and they still hadn't talked about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sat in my WIP-folder for almost two months... it's also way fluffier than I meant it to be. Like seriously...

His brother did not fuck his wife quietly. Sam hadn't expected a thought like that to ever cross his mind. 

It wasn't because Nathan lacked the qualities to be a good husband (except the lying and the thieving maybe) but Sam hadn’t expected for either of them to ever marry. For years they had been too busy chasing after a long lost treasure. 

But now here they were, his little brother married to a gorgeous woman, leading a normal life or as normal as they ever hoped to get, house and family dog included. Meanwhile Sam had spend over a decade in prison and now lived in his brother's spare room with only scars to his name. Occasionally he went on trips with Sully, made money. So far he had not felt the motivation to get quarters of his own. 

There was also this small thing that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Namely, him getting shot while protecting Elena. Ever since, he didn’t even have to bother mentioning moving out. Neither Elena or Nathan would have it. They protested the notion whenever it came up, which wasn’t often.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh when there was another thump against the wall and a moan from Elena. 

Their bedrooms were right beside one another. It was kind of hard to miss when they got started.

The first couple of times, pre-hospital as it were, Sam had left the house, smoked some cigarettes on the front porch or went to a bar to give them privacy. Lately, he found himself staying where he was instead, especially since they all had confessed their fucking feelings in a hospital room. 

Well…

Maybe there hadn’t so much had been a _confession_ , but more a blurting out of wanting each other companies, in bed and otherwise. There had been kisses. Sam also distinctly remembered that they had said they would talk about this whole _thing_ later.

Whatever later was supposed to mean. They had been home for weeks now and they hadn’t talked about _it_ at all. 

So now he was listening in like a creep, shamefully wondering if it had all been just a dream thanks to the painkillers they had pumped him full of in the hospital after he had been shot. 

The wall at his back was hard, separating his room from the master bedroom. He knew for a fact that their bed was right behind him on the other side. He knew the layout of the room just like he knew the layout of the whole house. 

There was only a couple of inches of drywall between himself and the copulating couple. 

It had an effect on Sam, too. Those noises, the _closeness_ of it. The front of his sleep pants was tenting as he listened to Elena moan, Nathan's answering groan and the headboard kept banging against the wall. Meanwhile Sam's hand, placed on his belly underneath his sleep shirt, inched lower.

He felt decidedly dirty for doing this, guilty, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his hand around his cock. All his life he had done things that were wrong. This made almost no difference at all. He would be fine as long as Elena and Nathan didn’t find out. 

Slowly, he stroked himself to full hardness. With the noises he was hearing and _who_ they were coming from it didn’t take long at all. 

Both Elena and Nathan seemed to have a ton of stamina, if he had to judge. They seemed to like to draw it out indefinitely. Sam had to admit that he was a little jealous. On top of that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been with someone. It had been sometime after Rafe had gotten him out, he supposed.

He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and hissed at the feeling. His other hand slid over his chest, pushing his shirt up. 

Then there was a knock. Sam froze and strained his ears. 

The knock followed another. It wasn’t the normal kind of knocking. There was a rhythm to it and one he knew.

Sam let his head fall against the wall and listened.

-.-. --- -- . / --- ...- . .-.

If possible, he froze even more. He let go of his cock, which was undecided if it wanted to get harder or flag following _that_ message. 

For whole long minutes he simply sat on his bed, cock out while the knocking repeated itself. Sam’s mind repeated a litany of _shit shit shit shitSHIT_. How to answer that? He didn’t know. He knew they had wanted to talk, but not like this! Not while he was getting off to them having sex and they had to no. With a message like that it was impossible for them not to. 

After another couple of minutes had passed, his mobile phone vibrated on his night table. The noise made Sam flinch and finally kicked him into motion.

He swiped a hand first over the sheets then over the screen to unlock it. It was a little embarrassing how his hand shook a little as he held the phone up to his face. A message from Nathan popped up.

“Have you forgotten Morse code? Come on over already,” it read.

Sam’s heart sped up. With nervously shaking hands he tucked himself in and zipped up before getting to his feet. He felt like a boy going on his first date, all nervous excitement and dread.

Out in the corridor, the door to Nathan’s and Elena’s bedroom was open a little gap. It hadn’t been, before. There was only a moment’s hesitation before Sam entered. 

He was not particularly surprised to see Elena and Nathan naked, sitting on their bed, but it made another wave of desire rush through him from head to toe. Sam felt himself getting a little hot under his collar. Nervously he wiped his palms on the fabric of his pants. He was painfully aware of what he must look, front of his pants tented still, more so now that he saw them naked and wasn’t only dependent on his imagination anymore.

They were more gorgeous than he could have dreamed up.  
Elena was covered up only with a sheet, but it had slipped down slightly, revealing her chest. It was a warm night. Both of them were smiling at him. 

“I thought you’d never come,” Nathan said. Unlike Elena he wasn’t covered at all, hard cock visible between his legs. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning into Elena’s side.

Sam snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. “And have you two already come?”, he teased and watched Elena rolled her eyes. Nathan grinned at him.

“No we haven’t. We wanted to wait for you,” Elena said, like Sam hadn’t hadn’t waited for them to talk to him. It didn’t matter now, not when they were naked and waiting for him. 

Sam felt inexplicable drawn closer, almost stumbling over his feet as he made his way over to the bed. It was like being pulled in by a magnet. Inevitable and not something he could, or wanted to, resist.

When he was close enough, Elena reached for his hand. Her fingers when they curled around him felt small and fragile in his but she tugged at him with surprising strengths. Sam’s knees bumped into the mattress and then Nathan hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants and pulled him in the rest of the way. 

Not that Sam resisted at all.

Then there was a mouth on his, soft and warm. Elena slipped her tongue between his lips and he let her, let his own tongue rub against hers while Nathan’s palm let go of his in favor of stroking down his back and up again underneath his shirt, hiking it up as he went.

“Do you want to join us?”, Nathan asked, which, considering that Sam was kneeling on their bed, felt kind of like a redundant question.

“I though I already did,” Sam pointed out a little breathlessly, when he and Elena parted again. She raised her brows at him.

“Fair point,” she allowed.

Sam squirmed a little. Nathan’s hand was rubbing circles into his back while Elena took his hand into hers. 

“Why now?”, Sam asked, “I thought we were meant to talk.” 

Elena and Nathan looked bashful. 

“Well,” they started in unison. Then they stopped and laughed. Sam stared at them, heart warming.

“Actually we were waiting for you to- start talking to us,” Elena said.

A smile tugged at Sam’s lips. “And I was waiting for you,” he said. 

“It’s just- we’re two people. We didn’t want to chase you off by being too demanding,” Nathan added. The admission made Sam’s heart skip a beat. 

Sam laid a hand behind his brother’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Nathan let himself be moved easily, opening his mouth at Sam’s insistence so that their tongues could slide against each other.

“Let’s talk later?”, Sam asked when they parted. Elena’s gaze was heated when he looked at her and she nodded before unfolding her legs and scooting closer, until Sam was kneeling between her legs. 

“Yeah,” they agreed.

Then two sets of hands pulled at his shirt and then it was on the floor, leaving his chest bare.

Sam almost shivered at the way Elena’s gaze dragged over his skin. It hurt a little to see her expression crumble a little at seeing his bullet scars. All four of them, five if you counted where Rafe’s bullet grazed his shoulder. 

Elena’s fingers touched the three scars on his belly before covering them with her hand. It felt strange and Sam’s chest _hurt_ as something twisted as Nathan did the same to the exit scars on his back. Sam’s breath hitched. Nathan’s mouth pressed against the side of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and Sam wasn’t sure what he meant. 

“Don’t be,” Sam said and dragged Nathan’s head around to kiss him again.

On his belly, Elena’s other hand joined the first and slid down to the waistband of his jeans. With nimble fingers she opened the button and pulled down the zipper. His cock was straining against the fabric of his underwear.

Sam let his own hands fall to the sheet around her waist and at her nod, pulled it away from her chest to pool in her lap. Maybe it was 13 years in prison talking, but she had the most beautiful breasts that he had ever seen. He cupped them in his hands while Nathan pressed himself against his back. 

Two sets of hands were on his waist, roaming down towards his pants and pushing them down over his ass. Nathan’s cock rubbed against the small of his back, making Sam’s breath hitch. He rubbed his thumbs over Elena’s nipples and watched her lids flutter. In turn her hand slid into the front of his pants, cupping him through his underwear. Her thumb copied his motions on her chest, rubbing against the length of his cock and making him gasp. 

“Could we take your pants off?”, Nathan asked behind him. His cock was rubbing more insistently against Sam’s back and Sam was reminded that they had fucked before he entered. Imagining how close they both were made his stomach flutter in excitement.

“Yeah,” Sam said. He was panting. It was a little awkward to struggle out of his pants under their eyes, but soon enough his pants joined the other clothes on the floor. Then he turned towards his brother.

Sam cupped Nathan’s cheek to kiss him more deeply, tilt his head into the best position before he turned back to Elena and stroked his hand over her collarbone.

“Fuck, I don’t even know where to start,” Sam whispered. Nathan chuckled into his neck and squeezed Elena’s hand against Sam’s belly. 

“You’re not the only one,” Nathan said. 

Elena leaned back on her elbows and Sam’s eyes fell to her breasts and to her stomach. While Nathan was as naked as Sam was, her blanket still hid the rest of her body. Sam really wanted to pull the sheet away. “How far do you want to go,” Elena asked him with a smile.

Sam licked his lips. He could feel Nathan’s grin against his skin. “Is that a trick question?”, Sam asked.

They laughed and then Sam leaned forward to capture Elena’s mouth with his, sliding his tongue between her lips when she gasped. He rested his elbow on the mattress to keep his weight off of her. Her breast was soft in Sam’s palm and he squeezed carefully, before swiping his thumb against one nipple, making it harden under the ministration. 

“That looks like a good start,” Nathan said faintly. His hand was on Sam’s back. 

Elena’s and Sam’s tongues slid against each other. Nathan’s eyes were on them and he hummed before kissing Sam’s neck again, sliding his open mouth down his back. When they broke apart, Sam ducked down to kiss her collarbone, licking down to her other breast. It was Nathan who let out a moan at the display. His hand on Sam’s back slid lower, squeezed one of the globes of Sam’s ass in his hand, before sliding around his waist. 

Sam shuddered slightly at the feel of Nathan’s cock sliding against his backside. There were images running through his head and he wanted to try every single one of them.   
Elena moaned and he captured her mouth again while he worked his hands over her body. She bucked up against him. 

When he slid his palm over her stomach and between her legs, he found her wet under his fingers. Desire shot through Sam, pooling in his belly and lower. Nathan’s cock slid between his own legs while his hands slid over Sam’s back and chest, embracing him intimately.

“Come on, Sam,” Elena gasped. “Nate?”, she added, catching her husband’s eye over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam opened his mouth to ask what she meant when Nathan reached around him again and gave his cock a squeeze before rolling a condom over him. Where he got it from was beyond Sam.

“Is that alright?”, Sam asked, slightly blindsided by the suddenness of it. It was one thing to imagine yourself fucking your brother or his wife, another to be allowed to.

Elena kissed him. “I want you to,” she panted and Sam nodded, kissed her again. His cock nudged between her legs. 

“Plus, we’re a little ahead of you,” Nathan him from behind him. “Can I-?” his voice turned more breathless at the question and his cock bumped against Sam’s ass again, telling him what he wanted to ask.

Sam found himself nodding his head, a little breathless as well, at the prospect of what was going to come. 

Elena’s legs wrapped around him, pulling him in and her hand reached down, wrapping around his cock. Sam felt frozen. Nathan dropped a kiss on his shoulder, held his waist when Elena guided him into herself. 

She was wet and loose around him, making him gasp at the feeling. There had been one-night-stands after prison, but none of them had felt like this. They hadn’t even been anywhere close to numerous. 

He stilled when he was inside. Elena’s eyes were closed, a flush high on her cheeks while she panted. Then her eyes opened and her hand pulled him in by the back of his neck. 

She kissed him while Nathan’s fingers touched slick against his hole. Sam moaned into her mouth when they rubbed over him and then pushed in. He held still while they slid deeper, spreading the slick around and loosening him up for Nathan’s cock.. 

“Fuck, Sam. You feel so good,” Nathan moaned behind him.

“And you feel amazing, Elena,” Sam said to her, pulling out and pushing back into the fingers before pushing back into her, making her moan.

For a while he rocked between the two sensations, shared air with Elena and listening to her soft moans when he moved inside of her.

Then Nathan pulled his fingers free and there was a blunter pressure at Sam’s hole. Despite himself he tensed a little. Elena’s thighs squeezed his sides and Nathan’s hands stroked over his back, over his chest, pinching his nipples until he was relaxed again.

Then Nathan pushed in and his cock slid inside, filling him up.

They stilled when he was in to the hilt, when either of their cocks were in as far as he could. Panting into the silence that was only broken by their heavy breathing.

“Nathan, move,” Sam said and Nathan wasted no time in pulling out, pushing back in and rocking Sam forward into Elena. 

Then it was Sam’s turn to pull out, impale himself on the cock behind him before thrusting back into Elena. 

He rocked between them, couldn’t help the wanton moans falling from his throat.

“You look beautiful, Sam,” Elena panted.

Sam laughed breathlessly. Then he groaned when Nathan pulled out. Elena looked over Sam’s shoulder in confusion.

“Nate? What is it?”, she asked. Sam couldn’t help rocking into her further, making her moan again before he forced himself to stop.

“Something wrong, Nathan?”, he asked and pulled out to turn around and look at Nathan as well. 

He looked a little embarrassed. “I want to try something?”

“What do you want to try?”, Elena asked. 

Instead of answering, Nathan pulled Sam into a kiss, before pushing him to lie on his back. Sam looked at him in confusion.

“I want to look at your face,” Nathan explained. Elena kissed him and he guided her to straddle Sam’s groin. A pillow was pushed underneath Sam’s ass, elevating it a little and he spread his legs, placed his feet flat against the mattress. Nathan settled back between his legs.

Sam moaned when Elena sank down on him again and Nathan entered him again. He lifted his waist up, moving between the two sensations and making both of them moan. 

A particularly hard thrust made Elena cry out in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered and Sam caught Nathan’s gaze over her shoulder. 

Sam’s hands slid over Elena’s chest and he squeezed one of her breasts while his other hand continued it’s way down. His fingers touched her clit and she moaned again when he caressed her.

“Sam,” Elena gasped and Nathan laughed softly before thrusting into Sam _hard_ , rocking Sam’s cock into Elena in turn and making them both whine at the sensation.  
Sam could feel his balls draw up at the dual sensation of Elena around him and his own fullness by Nathan’s cock, could feel _her_ contract around him when she came. He rubbed her through it, thrusting up into her and squeezing down around Nathan. 

The view was gorgeous. Elena eyes were screwed shut as she shuddered through her orgasm, nails digging none-too-gently into Sam’s chest. He didn’t mind, not when she was gasping for breath like that. Nathan kissed her shoulder, rhythm stuttering as he came as well, moaning out loud. His eyes caught Sam’s over Elena’s shoulder before he hid his face between her shoulder blades. 

Sam moaned when Nathan pushed in as deep as he could and ground into his channel. Desperately, Sam thrust between them, up into Elena’s contracting channel and down into Nathan’s pulsating cock. 

Then Elena slumped over him and he wrapped his arms around her, seeking the friction until he spilled into the condom, fluttering around Nathan’s cock and making his brother gasp.

Lazily, Elena kissed the side of Sam’s neck before Nathan tipped them onto their sides. Nathan’s hands were shaking, Sam noticed, when he pulled his condom off and let it fall into the trashcan beside the bed. Then Nathan’s hands were on his softening cock and pulled his condom off as well, disposing of it while Elena distracted Sam with kisses.

They were all breathing hard and when Nathan took his place on Sam’s other side they took turns kissing each other. 

“That was good,” Nathan said, sighing when Sam slipped his tongue between his lips.

Elena just hummed in agreement, hand ghosting over Sam’s back. Her thigh slipped between Sam’s, foot nudging Nathan on his other side.

“Yeah, it was,” Sam said when he could breath again. He dropped a kiss on Elena’s mouth, teasing a pleased noise out of her.

Then there was just a cozy silence with the sun shining in through a gap in the curtains. Nathan’s arm wrapped around Sam’s chest and he nuzzled Sam’s collarbone before stilling. His eyes were closed, as were Elena’s 

“Wait, are you just going to go to sleep?”, Sam said in alarm. Nathan snorted, but it was Elena who answered.

“Yeah, we fucked a while before you finally joined us. We’re tired,” she pointed out.

Sam sat up and Elena let out a complaining noise. “You’re kidding me, it’s only four,” he said after a glance at the clock.

Nathan snorted, “As if you couldn’t go for a nap right now.”

Sam stared down at his lovers in disbelieve. “I mean, yeah, but it’s so early,” he said.

Elena opened one of her eyes and squinted at Sam. “Do you have anything important to do right now?”, she asked.

Sam laid back down and they snuggled back into him. “You have a point,” he admitted. His body did feel tired, loose-limbed and lazy, so he nuzzled Nathan’s cheek and put his free hand against Elena’s before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably keep playing in this verse. I sort of promised talking and a date and spanking after all. :P (If anyone's interested in that of course)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos if you liked the fic. :)


End file.
